Appreciation of A Drunken Red
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Reno already thinks he's got himself a place in ShinRa because he's friends with Rude, but how can he become a Turk when he's too busy visiting seedy clubs and sleeping in alleyways?


-**Main** **Character (s): – **Reno  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction is a dedication to a character I love dearly and support with my heart. This piece of literature ay not be to everybody's taste but if you figure out that you don't in fact like this, please do not comment and press the back button to leave the page.  
>-<strong> Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

-**Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" Reno quickly grabbed a random by passer gently by the shoulder and grinned as the short blonde haired girl looked up at him in surprise, "it's gonna sound like I'm a tramp in a sec, but do you have any spare change, yo?"<p>

The blonde raised her eyebrow as she looked him over with judgmental blue eyes and Reno noticed how she looked especially disgusted by the many tattoos he had covered his arms with over his teenage years.

"Why do you need it?" she asked with a stern voice as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and she flicked her hair over her shoulder pompously.

"I got mugged yo," Reno exclaimed loudly and raised his hands up in the arm a dramatic formation, "I just need some gil to get a drink and a ride home," he added with a slightly strained voice as he felt a sickness dwelling in his stomach once he realized he sounded like a beggar.

"Oh," Reno smirked slightly as the girl started rifling through her purse in a hurried fashion, "you poor thing, here have this and get yourself some food too whilst your at it, maybe you should start heading back soon after your ordeal?" she asked now sounding a little more friendly than before whilst she handed Reno a handful on money.

"I'm actually waiting here for my ride," Reno explained with a low voice, "but thank you for your concern yo," he patted her shoulder once more before turning and moving into the alleyway to the left of him and sat down where he had left his can of _Dumbapple Liquor._

"Ah fuck," he snapped to himself once he bent his legs and noticed the large rip in his baggy black jeans, he had only bought them a few weeks back and now they had a thumping great big hole in them. If he hadn't had been mugged, his jeans would still be intact, he wouldn't have had to beg somebody for money and he wouldn't look like a tramp.

He wondered why he still insisted on hanging around the streets under the plate when he knew that the people who lived in the streets were characters you would usually find in a gangster movie or an adult movie for that matter.

Though Reno had to be honest with himself and say that the 'adult movie' type of people were in fact the very reason why Reno even bothered coming under the plate, there weren't very many adult clubs anywhere else that were even good enough to bother going to.

Taking a swig of his liquor, Reno shuffled in his spot a little as Mako began to leak up through the manhole covers again and he scooted away feeling a little un eased by the site of it. Though Mako was in theory the source to electricity and many other things on the planet, Reno had also heard horror stories about how Mako could mutate people and eventually…kill them.

He only knew a few other good things that could come from the leaking substance by his side, the fact that the ShinRa Turks used it in their weapons and the fact that SOLDIER use it as a sort of extra power surge in themselves as well as helping to synthesize their own custom materia.

_Creepy, yo_ Reno shuffled away a little more before letting out a somewhat girlish shriek as his arm was suddenly grabbed and yanked upwards so he too was now on his feet. His emerald green eyes narrowed darkly as he noticed that it was his friend, Rude, standing there with his usual emotionless face.

"You scared the shit out of me Rude!" Reno snapped as he tugged on his chain necklace and dug around in his pocket for a cigarette.

"Good, you shouldn't be traipsing round these parts anyway, Reno," Rude said with a cautious tone, his head moving to look around in case they were in any danger and Reno rolled his eyes at him as he held his cigarette between his teeth and lit it.

"So what took you so long to get here, yo?" Reno asked waving his cigarette around as he and Rude made their way over to Rude's vehicle.

"I was with Elena and Tseng," Rude replied vaguely and Reno smirked slightly.

"Threesomes on a work night, didn't think you were the type, yo" Reno snorted with laughter as Rude's hand came flying towards the back of his head and he quickly ducked out of the way, "I'm just joking Rude, jeeze," but he wasn't.

"Joking around too much can get you killed round here," Rude pointed out with a slight teasing tone that was rarely heard coming out of the stern mans mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Reno said airily as he plopped himself down into the comfy car seat and wound down the window before Rude could even start saying 'I don't want my car stinking of smoke' for the hundredth time.

"What exactly were you doing down here?" Rude asked as he tried to avoid hitting the residents that were blatantly trying to annoy them by walking I front of the car.

"What I always do down here," Reno replied tapping his cigarette before taking another puff, "the clubs," he added when Rude looked over at him blankly.

Rude shook his head and laughed slightly at how lightly Reno was taking his actions, Reno had been acting recklessly for months now and although the red head had said to Rude that he wanted to be a Turk, Rude didn't see how that was possible with his attitude being how it was.

Flickering his eyes over to Reno, Rude felt a little saddened to see his friend in such a state, his guy-liner had been smudged under his eyes giving the impression that he was tired, his hair was a mess, he stunk of booze, smoke and sweat and his jeans were torn.

"Sector Five, _Rude,_ you're going to miss it yo!" Reno yelled snapping Rude out of his train of thoughts and the elder quickly hit the brakes and reversed back up the road so he could drive into Sector Five where they lived, "Jeeze you have your head screwed on backwards or something?" Reno snickered flicking his cigarette out of the window before he wound it back up and stepped out of the car, stretching.

"I was just thinking," Rude explained lamely and began walking with Reno to the red head's home, or 'toxic wastedump' as he secretly called it when Reno's back was turned.

"Did it hurt?" Reno teased before holding up his hands in mock surrender, "I'm kidding,"

Though Rude's eyes were covered by his usual pair of sunglasses, Reno could always sense when he was being glared, after all, he had had so many years of practice from hanging around in those seedy streets looking like a tramp.

"How are you ever going to be a Turk?" Rude sighed and looked down at Reno who was currently picking at the ends of his short red hair.

"Ah, I'll get in," Reno grinned slapping Rude's arm with a cheerful laugh.

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" Rude said removing Reno's hand from his arm and straightening his work clothes.

"You're already in, you could put in a good word for me!" Reno hinted and winked at Rude when the taller male looked down at him with a somewhat disapproving aura bleeding out of him.

"I don't think it works like that," Rude muttered looking up as the far too laid back red head started jangle his keys looking for the right one to fit his own house.

"Oh sure it does, just mention to me to the lord almighty Rufus as 'an exceptional worker' and _pow_!" Reno punched his fist forwards, narrowly missing Rude's face, "I'm in," he chuckled moving his hand away from Rude's face and he exclaimed a small 'cha-ching' when he found the 'correct key'.

"I'm not a very good liar," Rude said flatly with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice and he held back a smirk when Reno glared up at him.

"And what do you mean by that, yo?" Reno arched his eyebrow as he started blindly trying to turn the _wrong key_ in his front door.

"You're not exactly reliable when working are you," Rude pointed out trying to jolt Reno's memory of when he was just a paperboy a few years back when he was the young age of fifteen. Reno had been doing a good job up until his last few weeks where he decided it would be fun to use the newspapers he was delivering to scrap the dog crap off of his shoes and _then_ post them through people's letter boxes.

"Oh shut up," Reno then whimpered as Rude snatched his keys from him and found the actual correct key before using it to open the door for the obviously, slightly drunk, Reno.

This was normal routine for Rude, many nights he would leave work to go and pick up Reno who would be always a little too drunk and stinking of smoke, take him back to his house and find the right key, help the red head into bed and then leave, locking the door and then posting the key through the letter box so Reno would be able to get out where it would all happen all over again.

_But then again_ Rude thought as he walked back to his car, _life would be so boring if Reno wasn't this way._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inspired by 'Before ShinRa' by kitchigai-koji-2 on DeviantART<span>**

It's such a beautifully detailed picture that I couldn't help get the itching for a fanfiction dedicated to our beloved Red Head! This doesn't really have a story to it but the idea was to show what Reno was like before he was a Turk.

I still made him know Rude as I just love those two being best friends XD They always make me laugh.

I hope I captured Reno here though because I really worked hard on this to try and make it like a little tribute to him, though I have clearly placed him as a 'Drunken Smoker' in this XD It's still a tribute to him and I love Reno to death as he's a rather stunning looking specimen isn't he?

Annnyways. Go and watch+ kitchigai-koji-2 he's an incredibly talented artist who does a lot of Final Fantasy VII pictures! And I just can't believe how little attention he seems to be getting -_- it makes me put little faith into humanity when I see things like this so GO OVER THERE AND WATCH HIM!


End file.
